


Aomine's Birthday

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [31]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine couldn't have asked for a better birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> i am posting this exactly at 11:59 on the 31st of august, so i am technically posting this on aomine's birthday. This was supposed to be longer, but I ended up accidentally deleting half of this, so this was the result. I cant believe Aokaga month is over, and I actually posted 31 fics. wow. I might actually miss it. hope you enjoy!

Aomine Daiki was finally turning 18. He was finally an adult, and could drink all the alcohol he wanted. He was also looking forward to whatever his friends had planned for him. Or if they even had anything planned at all.

Aomine had woken up in the morning, expecting to check his phone and at least see a happy birthday message from Kagami and Kuroko. But there was nothing. Aomine frowned before setting his phone back down onto his bed side table and stretching before getting out of bed. He quickly took a shower and got dressed before walking out into the kitchen where his mom was drinking some coffee and reading the news on the family I Pad.

"Morning, Daiki." She says, looking up at him before returning to her reading. Aomine frowns when she says nothing about his birthday. He opens the fridge and grabs the milk.

"Morning, Mom. Where is dad?" Aomine asks. It's a Saturday, so he isn't usually at work. Aomine pours himself a small glass of milk.

"He went in to work. Said one of his employees got sick, so he took the extra shift."

"Oh, ok." Aomine chugs the milk before putting it in the sink. His dad has never missed his birthday without telling him. He goes back to his room and checks his phone. His eyes brighten when he sees a message from Momoi. He opens it, but frowns when she is just asking if he wants to go to the mall. He declines. He starts typing a message to Kagami

 

**Aomine: Hey, want to play some basketball?**

Aomine hits send and waits patiently.

**Kagami: I can't. Doing something today.**

Aomine frowns down at his phone. He has never made a big deal out of his birthday, so he was okay with his friends forgetting it. But not being able to hang out with his boyfriend on his birthday? Aomine angrily types back a reply.

**Aomine: Whatever.**

Aomine types out a message to Kuroko.

**Aomine: Wanna hang out today?**

**Kuroko: Going to the mall with Momoi-san. Sorry, Aomine-kun.**

Aomine almost throws his phone across the room. He starts texting Kise. He can't believe he is about to ask this moron to hang out.

**Aomine: Wanna play some basketball?**

Aomine prays for a yes.

**Kise: Sorry Aominecchi! I have a modelling thing all day!**

Aoming tosses his phone onto his bed beside him, dragging his hands over his face and willing himself not to cry. He growls when his phone dings. He grabs it to see a message from Midorima.

**Midorima: Happy Birthday. Your ranking today is 11th place. Your lucky item is a Japanese sweets. Your lucky color is black. I hope you have a good birthday despite your luck today.**

Aomine smiles at the message before typing a reply.

**Aomine: I'm surprised you remembered.**

Aomine isn't really surprised by his ranking. It seems just about right. 

**Midorima: Why wouldn't I have?**

**Aomine: No one else did.**

**Midorima: I'm sorry to hear that.**

**Aomine: Me too.**

**Midorima: I hope you have a good birthday nonetheless.**

**Aomine: I will try. Thanks.**

Aomine sighs before putting his phone down and looking up at the ceiling. Why didn't anyone remember? He starts remembering last years birthday. His mom and dad took him out to brunch, and after that he spent some time with Kagami. After that they wen't to Momoi's house, and everyone was there. All of his teammates from highschool and middleschool. Even that asshole Haizaki came. Why wasn't this year the same?

Aomine tries to remember what he did for his friends past birthdays. On Kagami's birthday, they had some kinky sex. On Kuroko's birthday, Aomine took him to a book signing that was 6 hours away and was at 9 am. He drove the whole way there and back. He took Kise shopping on the weekend of his birthday, and literally spent over 200 dollars buying him shit. What did he do to deserve this? Aomine was so deep in thought he didn't hear his mom yelling for him until she knocked on his door.

"There is someone at the door for you." 

"Okay, gimme a sec." Aomine slips his phone in his pocket, getting out of bed and walking to the door. Momoi and Kuroko are there.

"Sup, Tetsu. Satsuki." Aomine greets them, sticking his pinky in his ear.

"We wanted to ask if you wanted to come get lunch. Our treat."

"Sure, why would I pass up some free food." Aomine says, slipping on his shoes.

"I'm going out to lunch with Satsuki and Tetsu! See you later!" Aomine yells before leaving the house. They start walking towards Maji. They get there and order. Aomine only gets one burger and fries. He doesn't have much of an appetite today. 

"Why are you eating so little, Aomine-kun?"

"Are you not feeling well?" Momoi asks.

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"We just worry about you, Dai-chan." Kuroko nods in agreement.

"Whatever." They all finish eating and start walking back to Aomine's house.

"Oh, you forgot a jacket at my house, Dai-chan. Let's stop there on the way back."

"Sure, whatever." Aomine says, sticking his hands in his pockets. They eventually get to Momoi's house, and Momoi unlocks the door.

"Oi, why is it so dark in here-" Aomine gets cut off when the lights turn on and all of his friends pop up from behind couches and counters.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yells. Aomine starts tearing up. Kagami comes up and hugs him.

"Happy Birthd- oh shit why are you crying?" Kagami asks.

"I-I though you all forgot and didn't care about me." Aomine says, sniffling.

"We just pretending to add to the surprise. I'm sorry, babe." Kagami says, kissing him. Aomine looks over at a table piled up with gifts.

"Are those for me?" Aomine asks, wiping away his tears.

"Whose birthday is it?" Kagami says.

"Mine!" Aomine says, grinning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> all criticism is welcome!


End file.
